Trapped
by Salty-Spitoon
Summary: 6 people find themselves trapped inside a house of horrors-their horrors. Together,they must find a way to overcome their deepest nightmares and escape this hellish game. But there's a catch. One of them must die. "Kill or be Killed. You have until dawn."


**My new story: Trapped**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Heart pounding furiously,she ran at her maximum speed,not caring if she was running further into the house and running towards her death.

 _"When will you stop running little Bubbles?"_ The voice taunted as she turned left. She accidentally dropped her flashlight-her only source of light in this hell-but she kept running. Slowing down would be too dangerous.

Footsteps drew closer and her heart was practically banging against its walls.

She kept running but stopped short when her body hit the wall hard,knocking her out of breath. A dead end.

"No! No! No!" She whispered furiously as she ran her hands on the wall,hoping to find a secret passage or _something_ to save her life.

The footsteps drew near. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers. This was it! She was going to die.

Laughter reverberated off the halls,sending chills down her spine. Her sweat turned cold.

The steps echoed. 15 feet. 10 feet.

In her last attempt,her final chance to live,she held her dagger tight and swung it around like a madwoman.

 **(Hours Earlier)**

The car drove silently down the deserted highway. It was silent inside the car,neither occupant daring to disturb the rare peace.

They had been yelling at each other not too long ago,and they were both thankful for a moment to collect their thoughts before they got to their destination.

Boomer cleared his throat as he shifted his leg on the gas pedal. He heard her sigh next to him.

She grabbed the map and traced her finger along the road they were on.

"Are we still on the right road?" He asked,assuming that simple question wouldn't anger her more than he already did.

"I think so." Her sing-song voice replied without hesitation. He couldn't help but smile a little. She wasn't mad anymore. That was a good sign.

She hummed quietly as the car sped up a little. Stress reliever,he thought to himself. It was her usual habit. Everytime something bothered her,she would hum a little song her mother had taught her when she was a kid.

Boomer checked the time on the built-in clock. The sun would be setting soon. And they weren't even close to their destination.

"We might not make it." Was that hope in her voice?

He checked the time again. One hour. They had one hour to get to their appointment,and they weren't even close.

"Maybe we should stop somewhere for the night. Call the Doctor up tomorrow and reschedule."

She shook her head furiously and folded her arms. "We would have made it in time of you hadn't made all those unnecessary stops."

" _Unnecessary?_ Well,I'm sorry I had to use the toilet! It's a long trip." He gripped the steering wheel.

"Whatever."

He sighed. He had to stop taking her bait. She was itching for a fight,he could tell. But he told himself to save it all for therapy.

"Bubbles-"

"Just forget it Boomer." She slumped slightly in her seat,getting a bit comfortable. "Lets just stop somewhere for the night."

He nodded,holding his tongue. She always had the last word. It was just how she was.

"Where's the nearest bed and breakfast?"

She searched the map and bit her lip. Her eyes widened slightly as she slowly turned the map around. He could almost hear her heart sink.

"We're lost." She said softly. She hadn't dared to mention the fact that she had been holding the map the wrong way and that she had gotten them lost. No,that just _conveniently_ slipped her mind.

He rolled his eyes and fought for restraint. "How can we be lost? You're holding the stupid map. How did you not realise the map was upside down?"

She folded the map and placed it back in the glove compartment. "It's an old map." She looked forward and pointed at a sign they would be passing shortly.

"Next Bed N Breakfast,15 miles." She began humming again and Boomer couldn't help but roll his eyes.

 _You can't hum yourself out of every little thing,Bubs. Sometime you have to face it,head on._

Boomer wiped the sweat that was forming on his face. When was the last time he had gotten a decent night's sleep? He had been up this whole week thinking of ways to postpone this trip to their marriage counselor,but Bubbles had found a way to get what she wanted.

Yes,she always found a way. Just like now. This whole meeting was just a formality. Bubbles would walk in there and get the divorce she wanted,and leave without ever looking back.

Boomer would have to go back to his life too,move on with life. He had tried to make the relationship work,but he was tired now. There was no point fighting for a marriage that had already lost its spark.

Boomer fought sleep as he read the sign ahead.

7 more miles.

Bubbles still hummed as she played with her ringless finger. Her taking it off a few weeks ago had cut more than anything else.

He tried to block her out as he focused on the road again.

"Boomer!" She yelled as the car hit something large on the road,swerving out of control. He pumped his leg on the break pedal,but it only slowed the car down a bit.

It spun around repeatedly,knocking Bubbles out momentarily as her head make contact with the dashboard.

Dust blew up and into the car,blinding him.

Boomer tried to yell out her name as he hit the glass beside him,shattering it. The car stopped suddenly,but it was on its side.

Boomer crawled out first,then outstretched his hands out to help Bubbles who had recovered a short while ago. His arm grazed some broken glass but he didn't care. Getting Bubbles out was the most important thing right now.

She was a little uneasy on her feet and when Boomer moved closer to support her,she stopped him with her hand. "I'm fine." Her pride would be her downfall,Boomer thought as he moved away to see what caused this accident.

"What did you hit?" She asked. Again with the blaming. He forced the thought away.

"It looks like a trap." He saw the worry in her eyes.

"T-trap? You mean,someone did this on p-purpose?" Her stutters were coming back,which wasn't good. It meant she was scared,and that was the one thing she always tried to conceal:her fear.

"We have to get out of here." Boomer said,opening the trunk and pulling out their suitcases.

"Grab your bag and the keys. Hurry,before they come back!"

She nodded and carefully picked up her bag while avoiding the shards of glass everywhere. She pulled out the keys and ran after Boomer who was already ahead,because of his long strides.

It felt like they had been walking for hours. Boomer marvelled at Bubbles' silence. He half expected her to complain about how far they were walking. But no,she quietly matched his pace and hadn't spared him even a glance.

She was already independent. And they weren't even divorced yet.

He heard her sigh softly when they arrived at a very welcoming farm-like Bed N Breakfast. It looked beautiful,and untouched. And huge. It looked like a mansion.

As they turned into the gates of the huge house,Boomer noticed that there weren't any cars around. Weird,he noted but didn't question.

As they reached the main office,they both paused outside its glass mirrors to fix themselves up a bit.

Bubbles ran her hands through her long thick blonde hair and straightened out her blood stained clothes. Her light blue top had a little tear and her white pants were dusty and bloody. Her face was no better. Her lip was cut slightly and her face was dusty too. She put a smile on her face and walked in without Boomer.

Boomer merely shrugged at his appearance and followed in after her,forcing himself not to feel as hurt as she obviously wanted him to feel.

She stood at the front desk,pen in hand. He stood next to her.

"Looks like we're not the only ones here." She pointed at two names in the book.

Blossom Johns and Brick Sawyer.

"Are you the owners?" A voice called from above the stairs.

A man dressed in a silk red business button down shirt and black professional pants,complete with expensive black shoes,walked down the stairs.

A lady followed. She was dressed in a dark pink jumpsuit with 5-inch heels. Her long red hair was tied in a ponytail

Boomer moved to greet them as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"No we're guests too. My name's Boomer." He extended his hand and the other man shook it. "Brick. And this is my lovely assistant,Blossom." She rolled her eyes at him but smiled at Boomer.

Bubbles scowled as she watched the lady. She quietly slipped Boomer his keys,but Blossom saw it and raised an eyebrow.

"And you are?" Bubbles resisted the urge to slap her. "Bubbles." She said through gritted teeth.

She looked at Bubbles and then Boomer and back again. "Any relation?"

"We're married." She said before she had time to think.

"Oh." Blossom blushed deeply as she looked away. A nerve in Brick's cheek jerked.

Boomer scratched the back of his head,awkwardly.

"But you're not wearing-"

"Blossom,enough!" Brick yelled out suddenly,surprising everyone. She glared at him and mumbled an apology to Boomer. She didn't even glance at Bubbles.

"Well we better go wash up." Boomer said,putting his hand on Bubbles lower back. She moved away slightly and quickly covered it up with a smile.

The door suddenly opened,and in ran two figures. One male and one female.

The female took her earphones out of her ears and nudged the other guy. "We've got company." She didn't even bother to whisper.

The guy looked up and stared at everyone.

"Are you guys the owners?" Boomer asked,standing closer to Bubbles. This guy looked like trouble. Brick put his hand around Blossom's arm. "Yeah,who are you guys?"

The female scoffed as she popped her fingers. "I'm guessing the owners aren't in yet?" She completely avoided the questions.

"I'm Butch,and this is Buttercup." The guy said. He walked up to the check in counter,signed in and grabbed some keys. He threw them to Buttercup,who caught them effortlessly.

He grabbed his own keys and started to head upstairs.

"Hold on a minute. You mean to tell me,no one owns this place? Doesn't that sound kind of suspicious?" Brick asked.

Butch turned fully and shrugged. "Dude,I need a shower. I'll worry about that later."

Buttercup grabbed her duffel bag and followed after Butch.

Blossom looked around. "I'll get dinner started,I guess."

"I'll help." Bubbles said immediately.

Blossom raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you don't need to shower?" She crinkled her nose in disgust.

"No." Bubbles said as she pushed past her and headed for the kitchen.

As Bubbles washed the vegetables,Blossom set the table.

"So how do you and Brick know each other?"

Blossom paused for second. "Our paths have met a couple of times in our lines of work."

When Bubbles expressed a look of confusion,Blossom explained further.

"He's a hot-shot lawyer and I'm a surgeon. He once sued me for malpractice." She smiled slightly.

"Are you guys a thing?" Bubbles asked.

"Its... complicated." She said finally. Bubbles nodded understandingly. She couldn't place a label on her and Boomer either.

A few minutes later,everything was ready. Everybody went to their rooms to wash up.

Bubbles contemplated getting changed. But she was too hungry to care.

She headed into her bathroom and washed the dirt off her face. Her hair was a mess,so she settled for a messy bun to make it look better.

She rubbed her hands to get rid of the blood. As she watched the blood wash away and escape down the drain,a painful memory she had buried away suddenly resurfaced.

 _A little girl,clutching her teddy bear tightly,called out to her mother who was too busy looking at some clothing item in a shop._

 _"Mommy,I need to go to the toilet!" The little girl whined._

 _"In a minute,honey. Mommy needs to buy this for daddy,okay?"_

Bubbles jerked suddenly and let out a scream. Boomer burst into the room.

She dropped to the floor as she tried to push the thought out of her mind. Boomer knelt down and ran soothing circles on her back.

She froze slightly at the touch,and immediately built up the walls she had momentarily let fall. She pulled back slightly and got up.

She headed for the door and walked out without looking back. She didn't need his pity.

"Are you alright?" Buttercup asked as she plopped down into a chair. "I heard you scream."

Bubbles put up a smile. "Yeah. I thought I saw a spider,nothing major."

Buttercup smiled as she placed the mash potatoes on her plate.

"I still can't believe the owners would just leave this place open!" Brick said as he sat down,opposite Bubbles.

He had a point. A perfectly good mansion left abandoned? Something wasn't right.

"I'll look for some drinks." Bubbles said and Butch offered to help.

"This stupid door won't budge!" Bubbles yelled as she repeatedly pulled and pushed a door. Butch came and pushed a little harder,but to no avail.

"What's the other door?" He asked.

"Probably leads to the basement. Its locked too,though." Blossom offered as she grabbed some sauce.

"I guess we'll settle for some water." Bubbles said awkwardly as they headed back to their seats.

"So how did you guys find this place?" Boomer asked Buttercup.

"Pretty boy and I were headed to Townsville. There's that huge boxing tournament. Our car ran out of gas on the way,thankfully we found this place before sunset."

"I could've sworn the gas tank was full a good five minutes before it stopped." Butch mumbled more to himself than to everyone else.

"What about you guys?" Butch asked Blossom and Brick.

"We're on vacation." Blossom said,taking a bite out of her meat. "We were actually heading for Sonnyville,when we hit something on the road."

"You too?!" Bubbles and Boomer asked at the same time.

Brick nodded. "You mean-"

"Something out of nowhere hit our car. We nearly died." Boomer shrugged.

"Six people mysteriously all encounter car problems and meet at some mansion,with no owners? Why does that sound crazy?" Blossom asked,looking around.

An odd feeling settled in the room as each one thought about it.

Just as Bubbles was about to take the first bite out of her meal,the lights flickered twice,and went out.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Yeah,chapter one of "Trapped" is done. Hope you like it so far and I hope you will stay with me on this journey. Character death will be there,so if you're not "Koolbeans" enough,GTFO coz this story won't be for you.**

 **So I'm not really sure about the pairings cuz you never know who will die so,the pairings will just mislead you guys,so for now my main character is obviously Bubbles cuz she's amazing, and I haven't decided who her leading man will be.**

 **Let me leave you in the dark for a change.**

 **But for all those slow people out there:**

 **-Bubbles and Boomer are actually married. They're getting a divorce though,the marriage counselor is their last chance to resolve their problems.**

 **-Brick and Blossom are "complicated". No relationship at all,but who knows,I might throw in some emotions to stir things up a bit.**

 **-Butch and Buttercup are NOT involved romantically. They were both supposed to compete in the boxing tournament. They work together. They ran into the mansion after doing laps around the area. They were actually the first guests to arrive,but didn't find the owners as well.**

 **-The owners? Wait and find out.**

 **-Little girl Bubbles was thinking about? Their daughter. You're just gonna have to wait and see.**

 **Read and review for a super fast update,cuz I'm definitely gonna keep writing this story while I still have the enthusiasm.**

 **Read and Review, my "Koolbean-ers"**

 **Love Koolbeans**


End file.
